


Steam and Heat

by Seychelles



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Butts, F/F, Mild Language, Nudity, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seychelles/pseuds/Seychelles
Summary: Vi is great partner, but impulsive. Caitlyn finds it can lead to quite the awkward sitution





	Steam and Heat

Caitlyn knocked three times at Vi’s door and waited for her partner to open it. She could here running water gushing out of old pipes, but no footsteps or voices. She knocked again. 

Okay maybe that was impolite, but they were supposed to be discussing an important case. They had been three separate robberies using the same methodology in the past week. Nobody had been hurt, but the part of Caitlyn who had been a sheriff in Piltover for years figured it was only a matter of time.

There was a crash, a yowl, and the smack of metal on flesh. Caitlyn twisted the knob and swung open the door.

Vi was lifting a figure a shabbily dressed figure over her shoulder. She grinned as Caitlyn barged in. “Glad you got here cupcake, I think I caught our guy.”

Vi was also naked. Stark naked except for her gauntlets. Naked, soaking wet and didn’t look abashed in the least about it.

Caitlyn tried to say something but her mouth would not form human words. She could feel her face flush a deep shade of crimson. She could swear the room was steaming.   
“I-“She tried. “Vi, oh god.”

“Hey is something wrong?” Vi asked, somehow unperturbed to her state of dress. She looked down. “Oh. Shiiiit. Yeah I’m going to put on clothes. Cuff this guy for me”

Caitlyn managed to pull herself together enough to nod curtly. Vi dropped the convict abruptly and turned around, heading to a small bathroom with a still running shower.

Caitlyn couldn’t help but notice she had a very well-rounded backside.

The man Vi had apprehended was guffawing at her, even as she lead him away in handcuffs  
*  
Sometime later Caitlyn was looking over the report Vi had placed on her desk. It was messily put together and the writing was sloppy but Caitlin would rather have this then talk to Vi, She couldn’t look her in the eye without picturing the events of this morning. Hopefully time and distance would clear her head a bit. 

“Hey Cupcake?”

But it appears she would not be given the opportunity.

“Yes?” She replied, trying desperately to keep up a professional demeanor.

“Are you mad at me?” Vi asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“No.” Caitlyn could at least answer that honestly. “You’re one of the breast partners I ever had”

Vi snorted in laughter and Caitlyn realized she’d misspoken. Her face heated. 

“I’m simply trying to say you’re a valuable asset” Oh gods that also sounded bad.

Vi seemed to hear it as well. “So Cupcake, would you say I’m Abb-solutely a good partner?”

She had the audacity to grin while saying those words.

“Vi I will buy you a drink if you promise never discuss this again.”

“Whatever Cupcake.”


End file.
